Magus
~Half |birthplace = Houston, Texas |birthday = March 22 |age = 24 |gender = Male |height = 5'9 |weight = 150 lbs |blood = |designation = Vigilante |affiliation = Himself Justice Force~ |previous affiliation = |profession =Owner of Midgard Inventor Scientist Mage |previous profession =Student |base = A'vinon |relatives = ~Ancestor Jason Young~Father Vali~Mother Sól~Daughter |mentor = N/A |powers =Technomancy Magic |weaknesses = |equipment =Vanir A'vinon |first = |voice = }} Magus (real name Alexander Young) is mage and scientist as well as a well known vigilante within his town and the surrounding areas. While often working alone, at times he would meet and interact with other heroes or vigilantes and was known to have interacted with members of the ; most notably and Batman. He would eventually become a member of the Justice Force. History Alexander was born to Jason Young and Valix Dox, a mage of pure lineage and a from another world; respectively. The second of two, Alexander had an interesting childhood. Being immersed in the ways of magic from his father and learning about all kinds of science from his mother, being an energetic child he embrace what he learned. As the years went on and his grew older, he began to show great skill in the magical arts as well as an ever growing intelligence. Alexander loved to learn from both his parents as well as his older sister. When unable to learn from them, he would study and practice on his own. His love for learning about the arcane and technology lead him to attempt to learn as much as he could. Wishing to expand his knowledge and experience the lives of "normal" individuals he was enrolled in a regular school within his home town. While finding it interesting at first he became uninterested in the day to day of most of his schoolmates and his enhanced intelligence making his classes trivial. Despite this, he continued his school life even making a few friends. As with most of the world the rise and spread of villains saw an impact on those around his home, however the rise of a to counteract them caused a boost the moral of many. While many saw the new heroes as an inspiration for their deeds, alexander found them interesting due to their diversity of races and abilities. While the Justice League heroics caused a rise in heroes around the world, the actions of villains also caused a rise. His home town seeing it's share of crime and super powered individuals. Initially choosing to ignore most of the crimes going on, things began to change once people in his school started to go missing including an individual he considered a friend. With no leads from the local police or any heroes new, he took matters into his own hands. Using his magical abilities along with his technology, he was able to to locate the missing individuals; finding they have been taken by one of the various super powered gang leaders. With his abilities he was able to deal with the gang and free the missing people. Over his years in high school he continued his side job as a hero within his home town and surrounding area; becoming relatively well known. Personality During his day to day Alexander is known to be a man of a few words, his quiet, reserved, and aloof nature generally irritates or intrigues others. Alexander doesn't tend to like being around large groups of other people, often being called anti-social, or even a misanthropist by those that don't know him. As stated by [ ] , he is often busy thinking of new methods and applications of his Technomancy; which often leads these assumptions by others. Once out of this own thoughts, Alexander is a sophisticated, patient, and polite man. This extends to both to his enemies and his allies alike. When interacting with those he considers friends he is known to give off often positive vibes to those around, stated as being nice company to have around even when he's in his own world. Alexander is known to be easily bothered when interrupted from a certain objective, piece of work, which leads him to get easily annoyed with some of his fellow team members. Despite this, he only continues to act on his calm nature, sometimes even annoying [ ]. In spite of his rather aloof nature, Alexander is known to be very energetic during conversations or topics he finds "fun"; even more so when science or magic is involved becoming a completely different person. Despite his usual friendly demeanor, like most of his family, his personality changes once enraged; though not as drastic as the other. Once this happens, he does not seem to show remorse or any guilt when insulting or harming another person either emotionally or physically. He is rather apathetic to the suffering of those he sees a foes. Appearance ~Under Construction~ Powers and Abilities :Magic: Inherited from his father's , Magus is blessed with a natural affiliation towards the magical arts. Channeling arcane energy though his very being, Magus is a to perform various different techniques. While not as gifted as his father or grandmother in the ways of the magic he is known to have a strong connection to the arcane, this being hinted to be connected to the of this family. As a result of this connection, Magus's body passively gathers and stores magical energy within itself. While he is able to passively gather energy, he is also able to actively gather it from his surrounding as well. When pushed Magus is able to rip the magical energy from other being that absorb them, however doing so is dangerous as his body at times will reject the harming him and destroying the area around him. Should body absorb the energy he is able to greatly empower himself for a limited time and at times gain new abilities or evolve this already possessed one. ::Elemental Control: Channeling and manipulating magical energies, Magus is capable of producing an manipulating various elements. While bring stated to be able to control multiple elements, he is known to use only two; which he has sated to be the most useful in his line of work. ::*'Ferrokinesis': Through this use of this magic, he is able to control and manipulate metal to suit his needs. Rather it be in battle or simply working on a new project. His control of metal is hinted to be equal to that of an individual with an natural ability to manipulate it. His control of it allows him to shape it as he pleases and even turn it into a liquified state while retaining its hardness and strength. ::*'Electrokinesis': Generate electricity and manipulate magical lightning. ::Transformation: One of his most used skills, Magus is able to transform anything into anything else, essentially. This allows him to hide or change his appearance from others. Though powerful mages are able to see through his transformation at times. In addition to this, he can use this to change his clothes instantly. ::Apportation: Another of his most used skill, Magus is able to teleport nearly anything to him. Mainly using it in his everyday life often for the simplest things. ::Eldritch Blast: By channeling magical energy thorough his body, Magus has the ability to generate and fire a concentrated beam of pure magical mystical energy at an opponent. He has shown the ability to fire these beams from his eyes or his fingers. ::Flight: :Technomancy: Arguably one of his most notable skill sets and his most prized application, born from this love of both science and magic; and is often stated to be a symbol of this unique lineage. Though the application of Technomancy Magus is capable of using magic to effect or replicate technology. He is capable of communing with technology and technological entities. He has shown the ability to infuse technology with magic granting him considerable edge and versatility over other magical users. ::Magical Circuit: Is one of Magus's most prized creation and application of his Technomancy, born from years of trail and error. The creation of the Magical Circuit perfectly blends the worlds of science and magic, despite the two being natural rivals. Stated by his mother and sister, the inner working of the circuits are extremely complex and would take years for them to work out and his father stating that it's magical output is unwordly. At anytime Magus is able to create a magical circuit using the things around him, however they are known to only last a limited time. In order for him to make a permeant one it requires some time and effort. By applying a circuit to an object Magus is able to greatly empower it to new levels and transform it into something new. While mainly used on nonliving entities, Magus is capable of using on individuals as well to various different effects. Since their initial creation, he has developed nine different types of magical circuits. ::*'Magical Circuit - Number 1 - Empower': ::*'Magical Circuit - Number 4 - Unification': ::*'Magical Circuit - Number 6 - Enhance': :Telekinesis: Though mental power alone, Magus is capable of moving objects. While not on par with other users, he has shown considerable skill using it. :Enhanced Strength: While not on tier with other super powered beings, he is known to be much stronger the a normal human. Stated as being able to crush metal with ease. However, this strength can be further increased by channeling magical energies though his body or though the use of a magical circuit. :Limited Self-Sustenance: An ability granted to him from the genetic manipulation his mother done on her own body. As a result of this Magus has shown the ability to survive in harsh environments without air, food or water. However he is only able to do so for a limited time. Stating that he is able to survive up to a month without food or water and up to three days without air. :Regeneration: A second genetic ability he obtained from his mother. Magus's body heals much faster then that of a normal human. Stated ad being twice as fast then normal. Like that of his strength, he is able to increase the speed of his regeneration by channeling magical energy though the intended location. While this healing is great, it is unable to heal great or near fatal wounds. :Enhanced Intellect: Another gift from his mother's , Magus is blessed with a great level of intelligence much higher then that of a normal human. Possessing the same genetic mutation as the rest of his family, his intelligence is boosted even further albeit less then that of his mother and elder sister. His enhanced intelligence also grants him with an incredible eye for detail and even better memory. His eye for detail really shines when he is studying over notes or reading over books. His eye cans read over any book or note and memorize any detail that needed to be remembered, and recall it within a moments notice. ::Master Inventor: As a result of his enhanced intellect, Magus is a killed engineer is yet to be matched, stated as being the best in his City. His engineering skill and know-how of robotics and engineering is unmatched by great distances. Magus can literally put together a machine in minutes that would take other engineers days, sometimes weeks. His knowledge of knowing where goes to what and what goes to where is something that can only be matched by a supercomputer. :Occultism: Descended from a from a line of pure mages and taught by his father, Magus possesses various occult knowledge. Weaknesses * Vulnerability to Magic: Despite being capable of manipulating magical energies. Powerful enchantments against beings of magic, like gods, are able to restrict him as well, preventing him from accessing enchanted places or dispel the adverse charm. Quotes * (Magus quoting his Mother): "Would you kill one to save a thousand? Most would say yes, that is until they have to make this choice. Now, what if this one individual, was someone you loved?" * (Magus to): "Your origins does not determine who you are, your actions does" Trivia * Interestingly enough Alexander's alias - Magus wasn't coined by him initially. Instead it was one of the names that he was called be the individuals in his home. Liking the name of others, he chose to make it his official name. * Magus's hobbies are reading, learning, trying new foods, spending time with his family. ** Magus's is known to enjoy cooking and often practices just as much as he does working on his projects. ** Aside from cooking and his inventions, Magus is known to practice photography as well as video editing and animation in his spare time. *Magus's favorites foods are fish, beef, and shrimp. He is known to really enjoy pizza as well as certain snacks, such as powdered donuts and chocolate milk. Interestingly despite liking chocolate milk he is known to not be a fan of all chocolate products, stating to only really like chocolate pudding and milk. His least favorites are bitter foods, and vegetables (unless given with some meat). * Magus shares his birthday with his author. Category:Magic User Category:Anti-Villain